


Invasion of Metal Men

by MinestryOfWhovians



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinestryOfWhovians/pseuds/MinestryOfWhovians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has been visiting Baker Street for quite some time. But Sherlock won't go on an adventure with him. John and Sherlock have an argument and Sherlock is kidnapped along with his brother Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that started off as being small but got out of hand. This was my first fic so I'm sorry if my spellings awful. Also I'm in the middle of writing another fic because I wasn't sure where to go with this so I'm hopping from one to the other lately.  
> I've already posted this on ff.com and wattpad

Every week in London, on a Saturday night at 10pm, a blue box can be seen outside on Baker Street. And every Saturday, a man wearing a suit with a red bow tie steps out of the box like it's as big as a mansion, then he walks to the black front door of 221B and knocks the brass knocker gently with his young looking hand.

After about 20 seconds a woman appears at the door, dressed in purple welcoming the man in with open arms then shouting up the stairs that she is the Landlord and not the housekeeper.

The pair of them walk up the stairs of the house to a cluttered living room. A dark brown haired man is lying on the three seater sofa in his blue silk dressing gown, and talking to which looks like a skull. In a chair on the other side of the room a shorter, light haired man sat typing away at his laptop. This is normal behaviour for these two men. Just last week they had covered the walls with pictures of a crime scene from a murder case they were on. There not with the police. Sherlock's a Consulting Detective and John's a doctor.

"Oh Sherlock, will you tidy yourself up a bit, you knew The Doctor was coming over" says the woman.

"Yes I'm quite aware of that Mrs. Hudson. And the answer is till no Doctor I'm not coming with you"

The Doctor knew that would be his answer, it always is. Last time he asked John to persuade Sherlock that it's a good idea for them to leave the house for a while and go travelling with him. Looks like it didn't work. Sherlock's to commit to his work to leave, even though The Doctor has a time machine and they could return a minuet after they left.

"Sherlock why don't we go for a bit, at least one trip, we might as well" asked John.

"Because I just don't feel like it" answered Sherlock.

"Please Sherlock, just one trip and then we can come back home and live our lives as normal, for me."

"Oh please, leave me alone I don't want to go on some trip around the stars, if you do fine by me. And will you stop going on that blog of yours for once in your stupid life the tapping of the keys I s driving me mad"

Sherlock hid his face under his dressing gown and turned around facing the wall. Angry, John shut his laptop half put half slammed it onto the table and stood up.

"Fine, you lye there sulking all night then, and don't come knocking on the door in the middle of the night like last time. You can sleep wherever you want but don't think that you can sleep with me! I've had enough of you for one night" John then picked up his coat and stormed out of the room and down the stairs.

"John please don't go like this. Oh Sherlock, what did you do that for?" Mrs. Hudson was use to them having arguments but she never liked it. The Doctor had just stood there watching but at this point he thought he should at lease try and help.

"Don't worry Mrs. Hudson" he said placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'll go after John" 

The Doctor went after John down the stairs but when he got there the door had been slammed shut and John was no where to be seen.


	2. Hamish Watson Holmes

The Doctor then came back up the stairs ready to talk to Sherlock about coming with him, when, just before he entered the living room he herd a sound coming from one of the bedrooms.

He silently walked to the door where the faint sound was coming from and slowly opened the door. It was a fairly small room. It use to be joined up with the spare room but when Hamish came along John spit his old room in two so there could be 3 bedrooms instead of 2.

When The Doctor entered the room Hamish Watson Holmes was sitting on the floor with his back to the cupboard and his head in his hands. Hamish heard the Doctors' footsteps on the creaking floor boards and looked up. The Doctor had realised Hamish had been crying, and for quite a bit judging on the redness of his eyes. So he sat down next to him and put his arm around his shoulders.

"What's wrong Hamish? You're not normally like this. Do you want me to get you anything? Tea? Coffee? Jammie Dodgers?"

"Unless you can stop Papa and Dad from arguing all the time then no. They argue nearly every day now, and I always hear... I always hear Dad next door crying at night. Doctor, can you help?"

"Why haven't you called me? I said if you need me call me on that phone. But when did this all start?"

"A few weeks ago, just after you left, Dad tried persuading Papa to go travelling with you and Papa got all angry, then started calling Dad a stupid idiot. You know how he insults most people, but, I hadn't seen him like this with Dad for a very long time. Dads been sleeping next door a lot lately and Papa's been sleeping in the living room, I don't think he likes sleeping in his room on his own anymore."

"Oh god, Im sorry... Im so sorry Hamish, this is my fault. This is all my fault I shouldn't have come tonight... I've just made things worse"

Hamish started to cry harder and the doctor pulls him into a tight hug and comforts him. "What am I to do?" he thought as Hamish buried his head in The Doctors arms.

"This is all my fault all I wanted was some company for a while and all I've done is split this family apart. Oh God, Hamish is only 10 what must it be like for him?!" After a few more tears from Hamish a knock came at the door. It was Mrs. Hudson.

"Are you alright in here...Hamish? What's wrong?" Mrs. Hudson did as good as run in her little high heels over to Hamish and crouched down at his side.

"Did you here them shouting? They don't mean it, they love each other really and it's just a thing that happens sometimes, no need to get upset"

"But Mrs. Hudson... you don't have to hear Dad every night crying until he falls asleep"

The Doctors shirt now had a wet patch on it now from Hamish crying. By this point The Doctor was feeling very down, it was sort of his fault. He lifted Hamish's face gently and sat opposite him.

"Now Hamish, I'm going to leave now if that's alright, if you need me phone me and I'll be straight here but I think I've done enough damage here for one day" He then patted Hamish on the head and left the room. He hesitated a little once he left the room, "Should I talk to Sherlock or not?" he asked himself.

"I know I've made a mess of things but maybe if I could just explain to Sherlock" He then decided that he would have a quick word with Sherlock before he goes.


	3. The Violin Plays

Sherlock was now sitting upright on the sofa looking out of the window. "Come to persuade me to come with you?"

"Well yes and no. I know what your answer will be but Im here to tell you what you're doing. You have to talk to John, I asked him to try and persuade you come on an adventure. It wasn't his idea, it was mine! Its not his fault"

"I know, I didn't try and get angry with him but people's stupidity angers me sometimes."

"Since when did you call John stupid? You love him but all you're doing is pushing him away. You're going to have to control that anger if you're to keep this family together."

"John's better at that stuff than me. But this family is fine. Everyone has their arguments so don't come here telling me what to do, you may be 1200 years old and come from another world but you are not the superior being."

The Doctor could feel the anger boiling inside of him, how could Sherlock be so stupid to not see what was happening here?

"Don't you see?! I've just been with your son, trying cheering him up because of the arguments you and John have been having. He just told me that he hears John crying every night in the room next door, and that you sleep here on the sofa each night because you can't bear to sleeping alone in your room anymore. Also judging by the state of him he is like this every time you have an argument."

He could feel his voice rising slightly. "Now tell me there's nothing wrong with this family. You may think your clever but you didn't see this happening and it was right under your nose!" he kept his voice as low as possible so Hamish wouldn't be able to hear but he found it hard.

"You lie, if Hamish had a problem he would have come to me and tell me. Surly I of all people should know my own son." Sherlock had had enough of The Doctors words and was now reaching for his violin.

"Fine you stay like this and let your family fall apart. Consulting Detective?! Well you didn't deduct this did you?" He said as calmly as possible over the sound of the violin.  
He then left down the stairs, through the door and into the box. And that night the blue box never moved, never disappeared, it just sat there watching over 221B all night, and waiting, waiting for John to come home safe.


	4. A Night on Their Own

The Doctor didn't know what to do. "It's all my fault" was the only thought going through his mind as he sat in his armchair next to the fire. As he watched the flames wrapped around the burning logs the events of that night whirled around his head and all the damage that had happened. Reminders of past events came to him, Rose, Donna, Adric, Tegan. Bad memories, sad memories came to him and he thought about everything he has ever done until finally he fell asleep.

* * *

Sherlock played his violin all night, well that's what it felt like for Mrs. Hudson but she did fall asleep after calming Hamish down. At around midnight Sherlock finally put his violin down and went to bed. On the way in he saw one of John's jumpers on the wooden stool on the right side of the doorway. He picked it up and held it against him tight, wishing he was there with him. He walked and stood at the foot of the double bed he and John share. Still holding onto the jumper. He tried but couldn't find it in him to get in bed, not even to sit on it. Hamish was right; he couldn't bear to sleep alone in that bed anymore, not without his John.

* * *

Hamish was lying in his bed. He had had the company of Mrs. Hudson for a very long time and was actually quite glad that she had finally gone to be. Not that he wasn't grateful for her trying to help but he finds it easier to bottle things up and deal with stuff himself. Hamish couldn't sleep that night. "Where's dad? I hope he's alright!" this repeated in him mind so many times he lost count.

* * *

John was walking down the street, passing all the shops windows not knowing where he was going. All he knew was that he was angry with Sherlock. He was passing one of the telephone boxes on the street corner when it began to ring. No one went to answer it so John answered, and on the other side was non other than Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock's brother.  
"Had another argument have we?" asked Mycroft  
"No, just a little disagreement. Nothing for you to worry about"  
"Nothing is ever a little disagreement with my brother. Your either wrong or your annoyed with him."  
"It's fine Mycroft. We're fine."  
"What about young Hamish. How's he talking the arguments?"  
"He's fine. Nothing for you to be concerned about"  
"But I'm always concerned about my brother"  
"Yes I know Mycroft. Goodbye" Then John hung the phone and walked away down the street.


	5. Home Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it gets a little confusing at this point. I don't really like how this part turned out but ah well its not bad.

The next day Hamish woke up to find that he had fallen asleep in the spare room. He sat up rubbing his eyes to get focus on the dull lighted room. He wasn't sure how he got there because he had remembered falling asleep in his room; he must have been sleep walking last night.

Before he could think anymore he herds a noise. It was the TARDIS materialising. He ran to the window, nearly ripping out off its hinges when he opened it.  
"NOOO! DOCTOR, DON'T GO! DOCTOR!" He shouted but it was too late, the TARDIS was gone and out of site.

Hamish decided that The Doctor wasn't going to come back so he went to make breakfast. Not noticing any change in to house he went and made toast and three cups of tea. But when he sat down he noticed that he was alone. No one was with him in the kitchen. No one was in the living room. Sherlock wasn't even asleep on the sofa and none of the beds were occupied. Hamish went to see if Mrs. Hudson was around to ask her where everyone was but she had gone shopping that morning.

Hamish was starting to worry now. He was home alone, which rarely happened after the experiment he did a few years back when Hamish tried to find out what would happen if you tried putting random objects from around the house in the oven for 2 minuets. John was not happy to come home and find the fire brigade outside Baker Street and the only thing Hamish could say for himself was that it was "For Science".

When he was reaching for the milk in the fridge for his hot tea he noticed a footprint on the floor in the doorway. It was left than an average mans foot size. He went over and crouched down to examine it when the door burst open. Sherlock came in with John in his arms, Lestrade, Stg Donovan and Molly dragging The Doctor behind them followed by Anderson and Mycroft.

"Wha...What? Papa what's happened?"

"Not now Hamish go get some water."

"Uncle what's happening?" Hamish was panicking now what was happening?!

"Long story my dear boy do what your father says"


	6. Earlier that Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is where it might get a little confusing. This chapter is now set earlier that morning (hence the name) so is set before the last chapter.

Now sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed Sherlock was starting to doze off. He hadn't slept all night. He had let his emotions take over his body. His hands were damp from tears that had run down his face that night. The room seemed empty to him, he wondered where John had got to and if he was alright.

221B fell silent. Hamish had gone into an uneasy sleep that would only last a few minuets and Sherlock had got a hold of himself. This silence lasted for a while.

Sherlock went and made tea for himself now that he had calmed down. When he sat down and started to drink his tea he heard the door open downstairs. He thought it was John coming home and thought nothing about it.

"John. Are you alright?" Sherlock called. But there was no answer. Sherlock thought John didn't answer because he was still angry with him but then he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. These where not the footsteps of John Watson, they were too heavy for him. The footsteps had a metal sound do them as they hit the wooden stairs.

Sherlock, not knowing what was making that noise, went into the kitchen and picked up a frying pan and hid behind the door, waiting for someone to enter. Then 2 metal men came in. They was taller than the average height and the black round eyes made the figure look dead inside. Sherlock wasn't sure what they were but decided he would take a shot, he swung back the frying pan and hit the first metal man square on the chest.

"DELETE" said the second pointing his arm at Sherlock.

"No. He is to come with us. Do not harm him." said the metal man in a monotone voice.

"And what if I refuse" Sherlock wasn't scared but he was curious to know what this was and what they were doing in his flat.

"Then you will be taken by force." The first metal man grabbed hold of Sherlocks arm and pulled him forwards.

"Let. Go. Of. Me" the pressure on Sherlocks arm was unbearable even for him.

"Do not resist. You will come with us."

"I demand to know who you are and what are you doing in my flat."

"That is non of your concern. Stop moving and come with us or the boy will be deleted."

The metal man turned around to talk to the other. "You will go to the boy. Do not shoot unless I give the signal"

"Wait! Wait... I'll come with you, but the boy comes to no harm, no harm what so ever!"

"You will follow me" the first metal man left first releasing his grip on Sherlocks arm, followed by Sherlock and the other metal man though the doors and into a grey van that sat unnoticed on Baker Street.


	7. Cybermen

As the grey van drove off down Baker Street when John walked up to 221b.

"Again!" he said "he's left the bloody lights on again! I bet he's fallen asleep and the TVs on! What did I say. The electricity bill was high last time, we agreed... Never mind this is Sherlock Holmes I'm talking about."

But when he walked up to the front door, past the TARDIS that hadn't moved all night, he noticed that the door was open.

"Strange" he thought "The Doctor would have made sure the door was closed and everyone was safe, and Hamish or Sherlock wouldn't have left at night"

When he stepped through the doorway he noticed muddy footprints on the stairs, they were bigger than Sherlocks feet, and The Doctor and they centennially were not Mrs Hudsons or Hamishs'.

In one of the big footprints another foot print was in it, like someone had stepped in it. And that footprint was recognisable to John straight away, they were the shoes he had bought Sherlock for his birthday and the ones he had been wearing that day.

On the table in the living room John noticed a cup of tea, not long made.

Suddenly he got a text from sherlock -

Crime scene please disturb, get the doctor

When John read the text he read it 2 or 3 times whilst wondering what Sherlock meant. Then, realizing that Sherlock might be in danger John raced down the stairs skipping every other step trying not to stand in the footprints, out through the door and to the TARDIS.

"DOCTOR!" he shouted whilst knocking the door. "Doctooor! Are you in there?!? It's Sherlock, I think he's been kidnaped"

The sun was starting to rise and John was becoming scared.

"DOCTOR! There are footprint on the stairs bigger than the average mans. They seem to be made by some sort of metal shoe. Doctor are you listening to me!?!" The TARDIS doors swung open and The Doctors face appeared.

"Ah yes well in you come John, in you come. The scanners have told me there is some kind of cybernetic technology in the area, and by your description well, I think Sherlocks been taken by the Cybermen."

"The Cybermen? Who are they?" John said whilst looking around the TARDIS, he was still surprised about the bigger on the inside technology.

"Long story, in short there robotic suit with a brain inside, so they don't feel emotions."

Then The Doctor put a picture of a Cybermen up on the monitor.

"As you can see they look like a robot and what they've done is upgraded themselves with cybernetic technology so they live forever, without emotions like pain, sadness..."

"Wait....wait, they use to be like us, actuall flesh and blood. Why would they do that to themselves.... Is that . Is that why they want Sherlock? Are they doing to do that to him?! Please don't say that's what they've taken him for!"

Johns eyes were wide with fear, his body started to shake and he felt like his knees would give way at any moment. The Doctor put his hands on Johns shoulders to help him keep his balance.

"I don't know John, I really don't know what they're doing so were going to find out. But I promise you I will get Sherlock out of there alive, even if it kills me"


	8. Why are we here?

"We've landed" said The Doctor.

John was surprised that The Doctor had found out where the Cybermen were keeping Sherlock so quickly.

"What already? How do you know there here?"

"Well were not there yet, just a little stop to pick something up"

"But Doctor..."

"John stop worrying, just stay here I won't be long"

"But Doctor where are you..." John was cut off by the slam of the TARDIS door.

John didn't know what to do. He was left standing there in the middle of the console room all alone. He paced up and down the console room, sat down and crossed his legs, walked around the room again and twiddled his thumbs but he couldn't stop worrying about Sherlock.

3 minuets must have passed when a strange noise started coming from the console.

"What was that!?!" Asked John slightly scared. "Doctor is that you?"

He then decided that he was not going to be left alone not knowing what was happening and he went out on a search to find The Doctor.  
When he stepped out of the doors he found himself in an office. John recognised the office but he wasn't sure where he had seen it before. There were glass doors leading into a hallway. Everywhere seemed to have glass doors. On the desk sat a computer, some pens, some paper and an envelope. John looked at the envelope to see who it was addresses to and then... John knew exactly who's office this was.

Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade.

"Why would The Doctor bring us here?" He thought to himself.

John had no idea why The Doctor had brought them here but it better be a bloody good reason.

Thoughts of Sherlock came into his mind. The thought of Sherlock being taken away from him was unbearable! God knows what these Cybermen where doing to him or were planning on doing to him and all The Doctor was doing was taking a trip to Scotland Yard.

Johns head was spinning and he started feeling dizzy.

"Where are you Doctor?" he said "what are you doing?"

His head hurt and the weight of everything became to much for his legs which buckled underneath him, leaving him on the floor hopeless.  
Tears started to form in his eyes as visions of Sherlock being tortured by Cybermen entered his brain. He tried to convince himself that The Doctor was doing everything he could to find him but remembering where he was he found it hard to believe.

What John hasn't realized is that he had started to form a crowd outside Lestrade's office. And it was a pretty large crowd by the time The Doctor came back.  
When John realized that he wasn't alone in the room he raised his head from his hands and looked up.

He saw a bright green light shining in his face and a sort of buzzing sound in his ears. Then the light went out and the sound stopped and John could see The Doctor's face up close to his, examining John. Lestrade standing over him with a worried face. And Donovan and Anderson staring curiously at the TARDIS.

"John... John are you alright?" Asked The Doctor

"Yeh.. I.. I'm fine"

"You don't look it to me mate" added Lestrade.

"I'm... just worried, about Sh..Sherlock" John said with tear running down his soaked face and into his hands.

"John, he'll be fine, we need to.." The Doctor was just about to explain the purpose of them going there when Anderson interrupted.

"WOW! Look inside, how the hell do you do that?!"

"Yeah John and who's this new friend of yours?" Added Sally.

"Ah well yes. I'm The Doctor and that is the TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimentions In Space." Anderson stepped in and was amazed! How did this Doctor do this?

"It's..."

"Bigger on the inside I know. Cool! Just like a fez, you don't have a fez do you?! My last one was shot..."

"STOP!" John shouted, anger filled his mind. Why was The Doctor showing off? Sherlock was in danger and he's asking about a fez! "This is NOT okay! Sherlock is in danger. Sherlock is in bloody DANGER! and your asking about a fez!"

John then stood up, slightly unbalanced and started to tumble. Luckily Lestrade caught him just in time.

"John calm down we will find him" Lestrade assured him.

We? We? Since when was there a we? John thought.

"Look John come inside the TARDIS and ill explain everything." Said The Doctor.

"Greg, you remember where the kitchen is don't you?"

"Go down the corridor, second left, first right, down the stairs, past the swimming pool, turn right, second door just before the bins?! I'll go and make a cup of tea"

The Doctor then guided John into a seat in the TARDIS as Lestrade went off to make some tea. Sally and Anderson were still standing in amazement of the amount of room inside the TARDIS whilst muttering "Its bigger on the inside" over and over.


	9. Cyber-leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft turned a bit eviler and less caring and Sherlocks is more emotional than I wanted them to be. My bad.

Sherlock woke up to find his hands clamped onto the arms of the chair on which he was sitting on. He couldn't remember much about the journey to the dark room he was in. All he could remember was that he had fallen over head first in the van and was knocked out.

"Finally woken up dear brother" Mycrofts' voice came from the dark room.

"Mycroft? What are you doing here? Are you behind these things taking me.." Sherlock was cut off when the lights came flickering on to show Mycroft sitting in a chair opposite him, also with his hands clamped onto the arms.

"As you can see, no, I am not behind the Cybermen entering your home and bringing you here. Yes I know there name, you have been out for quite some time we had a little chat" Mycroft said. "Moving on how's Hamish? I haven't seen him for weeks"

"Fine. I didn't think you cared" Sherlock didn't let Mycroft see Hamish much, though Mycroft didn't find much time to leave his work to visit them anyway.

"He is my nephew Sherlock. I worry about you three, constantly" A figure came through the door on the right. 

"Worrying is a weakness. Emotions are a weakness. We will remove all Emotions. You will become like us" said the Cyberman.

"And why would we let you do that?!" Sherlock said, determined to find out why he and his brother had been brought here.

"Sherlock... Don't anger them..." Mycroft sounded worried, even scared. 

"Why was Mycroft scared?" Sherlock asked himself.

"You will become like us. You will be upgraded. Do not try and resist. Otherwise we will harm them."

Two recordings came up on a screen. One of a sleeping Hamish and one of a worried John

"John! Hamish!" Sherlocks' voice shuck. "Don't. Touch. Them. They haven't done anything. P-P-Please" Sherlock head was low and he was starring at the floor. Tear by tear a small puddle started to form at his feet. He hasn't cried for years and Mycroft was shocked to see him in this state. "Please. Don't. Hurt. Then. They're two of the best things that have happen in my life and..." His voice growing slightly. "And I'm not prepared for you to take them away from me!"

Over the past few years Sherlock had let emotion take over his body every once and a while, sometimes he let it and he was happy about it but other times he couldn't control his emotions and they left him in a nervous wreck though and he was now use to this happening.

"Sadness is an emotion. We will rid you of this pain"

Mycroft felt like it was time for them to know what the Cybermen would do to them.

"And what is this upgrading proses you're plan on doing to us?" He asked still keeping an eye on his brother.

"You will become like us" the Cyberman repeated.

"Yes you keep saying that but what does it mean?" 

"Isn't it obvious" came Sherlocks' voice. It was still broken slightly and he still hid his face. "We will become like them. Emotionless. A metal man with a human brain. A bit like how we use to be before I met John and you that new boyfriend of yours. I still haven't met him yet, or have I? I'm sure I've worked..."

"Sherlock enough! It is neither the time or the place for that. But why us? Why not any other human? There's plenty out there!" 

"We need a new leader. You two will be the new Cyber-Leaders. You will become like us" answered the Cyberman. Silence spread across the room. Mycroft was studying the Cyberman trying to figure out what would happen next. Sherlock still hung his head low whilst the puddle of tears at his feet gradually became bigger. He was now worrying about Hamish and he hoped that The Doctor and John would keep him safe and maybe have a plan to stop the Cybermen.

Before he had time to think anymore the clamps on his hands were removed and he and Mycroft were ushered out of the room. 

"Where are you taking us?" Mycroft asked.

"Oh I would say that's terribly obviously as well , isn't is? Even by your standards of deduction" Sherlock was now standing straight and looking his usual self like nothing had happened earlier, besides the fact that his eyes were red.

"Please Sherlock, could you act a little more seriously! We have been taken hostage by another race and we have a high chance of dying. So for goodness sake... Act your age!"  
Sherlock smirked at this and Mycroft gave him a look of disgust. Then the Cyberman in front of them stopped suddenly and moved to the side making the brothers stubble over each other, falling on the floor where the Cyberman had stood.

The Cyberman behind them grabbed the both of them on the shoulder and pulled them up. 

As they straightened themselves up a door slid open in front of them. Behind it was a large room with a machine in the centre. Attached to it were what looked like two Cybermen suit opened up.

"Ah, so what have we got here?" Sherlock asked curiously clapping his hands together.


	10. Tea

"Here y'are" said Greg returning with a cup of tea and passed it to John, who was sitting on a camping chair Anderson had found whilst roaming the many rooms of the TARDIS.

John thanked Greg then took a sip of the tea. The Doctor was at the console flicking buttons on, pressing something and skipping from one place to another. Greg was now pacing along the foot of the stairs. And Sally and Anderson were examining parts of the TARDIS console.

"This is brilliant" one would say, followed by a "it's bigger... On the inside"

John sat in silence for about 10 minuets.

Sipping his tea and thinking about Sherlock. He didn't realise that Greg was calling him until he heard a beeping noise from the console.

"John? John, are you okay? The Doctors found something"

"Hmm... What? Yeh, fine." Placing the empty cup on the floor he stood up and faced The Doctor. "What have you found Doctor?"

The Doctor was dancing round the console like a child around a load of Christmas presents.

"It's a blip" he said spinning a dial. "Just a blip but I can follow it"

The Doctors dancing had caught the attention of Sally and Anderson.

"So were moving right now. In a box that's bigger on the inside" Anderson said slowly.

"Brilliant Anderson" answered John almost immediately.

"Really?!"

"Yes, brilliant impression of an idiot" a smile crept onto Greg's face and was pleased that his friend was happy again.

"You've been spending to much time with that freak"

"Yes I have haven't I, maybe it's because we live in the same house, were together and we have a child so yeah I have been spending loads of time with him!!"

There argument was cut short when everyone was thrown to the left of the console room.

"Sorry. Sorry that was me, I put the brakes on a little to hard" said The Doctor returning to the screen and pushing a load of buttons and leavers. The other fell silent as The Doctor pranced around the console.

"GOT IT!" He shouted. "The Cybermen are riiiight, here" pointing at the screen to show everyone a flashing red dot. "It's right there underneath Buckingham palace"

A few more buttons were pushed, a few more leavers were pulled, John and Greg talked for abit and Sally and Anderson examined the interior of the TARDIS.

Within five minuets they had landed. The Doctor exited the TARDIS first followed by John.

"Right where now doctor? Where do we find sherlock?"


	11. Unknown Technology

"Ah, so what have we got here?" Sherlock asked curiously clapping his hands together.

The Holmes brothers were then pushed forward roughly to the machine urging them walk forward. Sherlock was the first to the machine as he started examining it and pressing different buttons though unknowingly to the Cybermen he also got his phone out and a bit of sped wire he had in his coat pocket from his last case, wired his phone up with the Cyber-Technology and typed in

07700 900461

and pressed call. But only a minuet passed and alarms were blearing around the room, red lights were flashing and Cybermen were racing around trying to find out what set off the alarm.

"Unknown technology has be detected" said one Cyberman from the far end of the room.

"Unknown technology has been detected to be in this room" said another a few seconds later.

"Unknown technology has been identified as human technology" the Cyberman turned around to look at the Holmes' and immediately noticed the phone in Sherlocks hand. 

"There. The prisoner has earth technology in his hand" then the Cyberman walked up to Sherlock and stopped at the point where Sherlock had no means of escape. The Cyberman grabbed the mans wrist and forced the mobile out of his hand until it fell on the floor and then stood on it with all the weight the Cyberman could put on it without falling over.

"Well it had to be me didn't it, it wouldn't be my idiot of a brother standing there with the odd crack in his mask of calmness showing the how scared he is underneath" Sherlock said looking up into the Cybermans' black eyes whilst waving a hand in Mycroft's direction.

"We do not need to know who had the technology. We just needed to know where it was to then destroy it." The Cyberman then torchered towards the other. "Start the upgrade programme"

Two firm hands took held of Mycrofts' arms. Mycroft struggled against the firm grip on his arms but it was no use, the Cyberman was to strong against him and before long he was put to stand inside the Cyber shell with his hands and feet clamped to the machine so he couldn't move.

"Let. Me. Go." Parts of the cyber shell started to close around him. All that could be heard in the room now was a clicking noise of the machine and the odd whimper of pain that escaped Mycrofts' mouth as the machine continued to close around him.

All of his body was now encased in the cyber shell besides his head now. Pain surged through from his shoulders to his toes and even though he had been kidnapped and torchered before but non of his past experiences couldn't have prepared him for the pain he was in now. Metal digged into his legs and he let out a scream.

"AAARRRGHHH, Sh...Sher...lock. Help, Me. P...pl...pleeease. Ack" pain now evident in his voice which he would never had allowed to happen, but the pain was to much, with the feel of blood running down his legs and the voice in the back if his head telling him that his new suit was now ruined he couldn't keep fighting the pain. He felt his mind drifting away from him when his eyes fluttered closed and with that he passed out.

"The process should have finished by now, why hasn't it finished? asked the Cyberman

"The human is strong and is fighting the process but he will not be able to do so for much longer" said another Cyberman over another scream from Mycroft.

Alarms started to go off again though this one was different, lights still flashed like the last time but the sound was different.

"Oh how I love to hear that sound now." Sherlock threw his arms in the air in joy.

"Ah, sorry about the noise thought I'd make an entrance, probably won't do that again. Oh, hello I'm the doctor and I believe you have my friends" came the doctors voice from no where.

"Doctor, we thought you would turn up at some point" said the Cyberman.

"Well yes, when you take ones friends and try and convert them you'd expect them to turn up at some point to save them. Now what am I going to do? Well I'm going to land the TARDIS, collect my friends, defeat the Cybermen and be back home in time for tea"

"Doctor! Are John and Hamish safe?" Sherlock needed to know, they were his life and he wouldn't let anything harm them.

"Sherlock? Sherlock you're alive!" came Johns' voice.

"Of course I'm alive! Is Hamish safe?"

"He's at home, we've got surveillance on Baker Street. Are you alone? Have they got anything else?"

"Ah yes, they... they've got Mycroft."

A gasp could be heard from the speakers in the room. A confused look was on Sherlocks face. I know thatvoice, whoisit? Sherlock thought to himself

"Mycroft? Is he..." the connection was cut off before Greg could finish his sentence.

Sherlock was pushed and shoved until he himself was pushed into a cyber shell where it started to close around his body. There was no way out. Mycroft was unconscious and Sherlock was starting to scream in pain. All they could do was wait for the Doctor.


	12. Worry and Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John figures out about Gref and Mycrofts secret.  
> Mystrade is in this chapter, if you dont like it maybe skip the chapter (once I've made the next one) I dont know
> 
> Sorrynotsorry - I love Mystrade:) yay

Greg ran to the microphone and snatched it from Johns hand.

"Mycroft? Is he alright?"

All eyes fell on Greg and everyone fell silent for a moment. A mixture of shock and confusion plastered on everyone’s faces. After a minuet or two The Doctor broke the silence by announcing that the connection had been lost half way through Greg's interruption.

Later on when all of the shock had gone and The Doctor was back to his old self pressing buttons and improving his plan on saving Sherlock and Mycroft, Greg found himself in one of the probably many libraries in the TARDIS just standing there, in the middle of the room, not noticing what was happening around him and not noticing that someone had entered the room.

"You alright mate?"

Greg was in a world of his own. The voice that came in the door way didn’t register in his brain, nothing had after he had heard that Mycroft had been taken by the Cybermen. He and Mycroft had been seeing each other for the past 6 months in secret and it was a shock to the both of them that they had been able to keep it a secret from Sherlock for that long but lately Sherlock had been giving little hints that he knew that the both of them where seeing someone. They were both planning on announcing their relationship anyway in a couple of weeks at some party that Greg had been invited to (Mycroft would be his plus one) and he had planned on going along with Sherlock and John seeing as they had also been invited to this party.

"Greg? Mate you okay you seem... distant"

With these words Greg snapped out of his thoughts to see John standing in front of him, concern upon his face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine John, just caught up in my own thoughts"

"Is it because of Mycroft?"

"What? No, well yes, m..maybe"

"Are you to you know.." John tried to ask waving his arms about to explain what it was he was asking.

"Together?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, that. Are you?"

"Well we were gonna wait and tell you at that part in a couple of weeks but might as well tell you now. Yes we are together. Me and Mycroft. Mycroft and I. Yep"

"Bloody hell, never thought he was your type, or you where his. And you kept this a secret for how long?"

"Yeh well, things happen. One night, 6 months ago actually. Sometime after the divorce found myself in a pub god know where in London and he was there. I though it was an odd place for a man like him to be there, turns out Sherlock had pissed him off that day with commenting on his weight or something and we ended up getting pissed together. From then on we met every week. Mostly a coffee shop mind, we weren’t getting pissed every week."

"And you managed to keep this all from Sherlock for 6 months!"

"Believe you me it was hard, he's probably figured it out by now and when all this is over I wont hear the last of it."

"Hmm, that’s true; he'll either make fun of you for the next month or so or be disgusted that you like his brother. I'm happy for you, I know how hard it was for you after the divorce so well done:)"

"Yeah that’s true, and thanks John. Come on let’s go and see if The Doctor's found anything"

Greg had just started to exit the Library when John grabbed his arm.

"I wouldn’t if I were you; he's been threatening everyone who steps foot into the console room. He threatened to chuck Anderson into a black hole at one point" John told him with a smirk on his face. They both burst into laughter at that and they spent the next couple of hours in the Library talking and laughing over the Holmes brothers.

Doctor was back to his old self pressing buttons and improving his plan on saving Sherlock and Mycroft, Greg found himself in one of the probably many libraries in the TARDIS just stanging there, in the middle of the room, not noticing what was happening around him and not noticing that someone had entered the room.

"You alright mate?"

Greg was in a world of his own. The voice that came in the door way didnt regester in his brain, nothing had after he had heared that Mycroft had been taken by the Cybermen. He and Mycroft had been seeing eachother for the past 6 months in secret and it was a shock to the both of them that they had been able to keep it a secret from Sherlock for that long but lately Sherlock had been giving little hints that he knew that the both of them where seeing someone. They were both planning on anouncing their relationship anyway in a couple of weeks at some party that Greg had been invited to (Mycroft would be his plus one) and he had planned on going along with Sherlock and John seeing as they had also been invited to this party.

"Greg? Mate you okay you seem... distant"

With these words Greg snapped out of his thoughts to see John standing infront of him, concern upon his face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine John, just caught up in my own thoughts"

"Is it becuase of Mycroft?"

"What? No, well yes, mmaybe"

"Are you to you know.." John tried to ask waving his arms about to explain what it was he was asking.

"Together?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, that. Are you?"

"Well we were gonna wait and tell you at that part in a couple of weeks but might as well tell you now. Yes we are together. Me and Mycroft. Yep"

"Bloody hell, never thought he was your type, or you where his. And you kept this a secret for how long?"

"Yeh well, things happen. One night, 6 months ago actually. Sometime after the divorce found myself in a pub god know where in London and he was there. I though it was an odd place for a man like him to be there, turns out Sherlock had pissed him off that day with commenting on his weight or something and we ended up getting pissed together. From then on we met every week. Mostly a coffie shop mind, we wernt getting pissed every week."

"And you managed to keep this all from Sherlock for 6 months!"

"Belive you me it was hard, he's probably figured it out by now and when all this is over I wont hear the last of it."

"Hmm, thats ture, he'll either make fun of you for the next month or so or be disgusted that you like his brother. I'm happy for you, I know how hard it was for you after the divorce so well done:)"

"Yeah thats ture, and thanks John. Come on lets go and see if The Doctor's found anything"

Greg had just started to exit the Library when John grabbed his arm.

"I wouldnt if I were you, he's been threatening eveyone who steps foot into the console room. He threatend to chuck Anderson into a black hole at one point" John told him with a smirk on his face. They both burst into laughter at that and they spent the next couple of hours in the Library talking and laughing over the Holmes brothers.


End file.
